ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Silos Varash
"The bounty is mine, and I never fail to collect!" Silos Varash is a bounty-hunter who is sent after Leon, Minos and Aemi, by Keiros Aldermann when they become fugitives of The Empire. He is known as one of the most feared in the world always collecting his mark. Appearance .]] Silos is a tall slender man who's body though aging a little, shows little sign of deterioration. His silver hair is cut in a rather long fashion around his head that is parted equally down the middle. The most distinguishing part of his appearance is the magicite powered mechanical arm that surrounds the dead tissue of his arm he lost when he was in the Dyzanthine military during the war against the Keiros Empire. Using the magicite that powers it, the arm is connected to the neve-endings in his arm and the magcite that resides in all living things. He is able to control his arm, which is somewhat stronger than a normal human arm with his thoughts alone, it acts almost as well as the real thing. He appears to be the only successful patient of the clinical trials also as the Anterran doctor who attached it strangely disappeared shortly afterwards never to be found. He wears a sleeveless black vest and black combat trousers with brown boots as his combat gear. Silos' eyes are a deep red. Personality The first time the party meets Silos he seems brash and abrasive. He is a bounty hunter after one simple thing, to collect his mark and gain the money he's owed by the Emperor. When Keiros betrays him however and he switches side a more sobre side to Silos is shown. Though primarily out for revenge against the man who betrayed him, Silos is shown to care deeply for the those in the Zech rebellion. His relationship with Leon is one of mutual respect for each other as they serve each others needs, however Minos is less trusting of him given that not so long ago he had been trying to kill them. The name calling and bickerig between them is at one point described as "like an old married couple" by the Mocari Brothers. Story Chapter One: Awakening Silos is first shown when shortly after his hunting dog the Cerberus, the game's first boss is defeated. He boards the Rita-Marie, the pirate sailing ship of Cid Bandersnatch and attacks the party. He becomes a recurring boss throughout Chapter One of the game being outnumbered by the party on the afore mentioned Rita-Marie, the Ruins of Old Langara and then in one final fight back on the Rita-Marie again, shortly before he is defeated by Keiros himself. Chapter Two: Revelations At the start of Chapter Two it is shown that Silos himself has been shipwrecked along with the rest of the party in the Rokari Nation at Dagger's Point. After his humliating defeat at the hands of Keiros he sets out for revenge against him, initially he decides it is better to do alone, even after Leon tries to convince him that they share a mutual enemy, however once the party reaches Tokaka Port he assists them defeat a band of muggers and joins the cause to seek out his revenge, soon however he finds his motivations becomes more about the good of the people than the selfish ones he set out with in the first place. Equipment and Stats Silos is a Gunner, and whilst his job may change, the class of job remains the same as he uses guns as his primary weapon. With job changes he begins to use various types of weapons with difference Gunplay skills such as using Shotguns for wide-spread inaccurate damage, Assault Rifles for multiple hits or Sniper Rifles for very accurate very powerful single target shots. Silos' most powerful weapon is the Gigas Cannon Gunplay Skills Silos learns the following Gunplay Skills and Limit Breaks depending on his job. ; GUNPLAY SKILLS ; Gunner * Trigger Happy * Grenade * Mindblow ; Infantry * Dynamite * Pot Shot * Enchanted Ammo ; Sniper * Armour Piercer * Gravity Bullet * Deathshot ; Shotgunner * Scattershot * Burst Shot * Scatterburst ; Commando * Cheap Shot * Emblazed Bullet * Frozen Bullet * Tesla Bullet * Desperado ;Gun Mage * Learns enemy skills ; LIMIT BREAKS ; Gunner * Freeze Fire ; Infantry * Laser Cutter ; Sniper * Pinpoint Shot ; Shotgunner * Seraph's Sword ; Commando * Raging of the Elements ; Gun Mage * Blue Bullet ; Special Limit: '''Gunplay''' *Normal Ammo *Shotgun Ammo *Rapid Ammo *Destroyer Ammo *Magic Ammo *AP (Armor Piercing) Ammo *Energy Ammo Gallery Image:Silos_Face.PNG Image:Silos_Sprite.PNG Image:FMV_Silos.PNG Image:Silos_Sketch.JPG Category:Characters